Mon sorcier bien aimé
by Nallou
Summary: Naëlle, une jeune fille moldue, raconte sa vie et sa rencontre avec un garçon un peu étrange . Garçon qui, en devenant son petit ami, va lui faire découvrir le monde dans lequel il vit , celui des sorciers . C'est ma première fic ...
1. Où Naëlle se présente

Je m'appelle Naëlle et je suis moldue . Dans mon enfance , aucun événement étrange , aucune disparition/apparition , aucun déplacement inexpliqué d'objet à signaler. Bref , je n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation avec le paranormal , plus précisément la magie .Bien sur comme les 3/4 des enfants j'ai été élevée aux contes made in Disney et j'y ai cru fut un temps . Mais après le traumatisme causé par la révélation du fait que le Père Noël n'existait pas ,j'ai bien vite déchanté et en suis arrivée aux conclusions que :

1 - Les adultes étaient tous des menteurs hypocrites .

2- La magie n'existait pas et si elle avait existé un jour ,elle avait aujourd'hui disparu .

Aujourd'hui je pense que je maintiens toujours la conclusion numéro 1 en revanche j'avoue m'être trompée en ce qui concerne la deuxième .

-------

Mon histoire commence un peu avant Noël , le 21 décembre . J'avais 16 ans je vivais dans le centre de la France et j'étais élève au lycée Jeanne d'Arc , une vieille bâtisse effrayante décrite sur la brochure de l'établissement comme " un bâtiment ancien , noble et chargé d'histoire" . En réalité , un trou à rat ayant servi de prison au 19ème siècle et dont les seuls souvenirs historiques sont des messages gravés par des prisonniers à même la pierre un peu partout dans l'édifice .

Comme cette rapide description de mon lycée peut le laisser entendre , je détestait cet endroit .

En revanche , ce n'est pas à cause du bâtiment en lui-même que je ne l'aimais pas , mais plutôt des gens qui y circulaient . Très peu de mes profs trouvaient grâce à mes yeux , il faut dire aussi que je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'efforts . Je n'étais pas spécialement mauvaise et je bossais dur quand il le fallait , j'arrivais donc à avoir des notes oscillant entre 12 et 15 sur 20 la plupart du temps . Mes parents s'en contentaient et moi je n'avais aucune envie de travailler plus . Il faut dire que j'étais pas mal feignante , je le suis toujours d'ailleurs . En fait , je n'aimais que les langues . L'anglais , le français et l'allemand faisaient monter ma moyenne tandis que les sciences et les maths la faisaient chuter vertigineusement .

Quant à mes relations avec les autres élèves elles étaient normales . Et non désolée si je vous déçois, je n'ai pas été la martyre de service , non je n'ai pas été exclue . J'étais un vrai mouton .

En gros , quand quelqu'un de populaire lançait une blague ( même vaseuse ) je rigolais . Quand un vêtement était à la mode je faisais en sorte de me le procurer histoire d'avoir la permission de rester dans le groupe des populaires du lycée . Je ne parlais jamais trop fort , ne criait pas , ne faisais pas de vague . J'étais assez invisible en fait . Un peu comme une tapisserie , sympa pour le décor mais en réalité totalement inutile .La plupart du temps je faisais mon hypocrite et léchais les bottes des "stars" du lycée .

N'allez pas nan plus croire que j'ai passé toute ma scolarité à jouer les menteuses pour me faire bien voir et à être amie avec ceux qu'il faut juste pour ne pas être classée dans le groupe des marginaux . De temps en temps , untel ou unetelle sortait une blague que je trouvais vraiment drole et à laquelle je rigolais franchement . Il m'est même arrivé de passer des journées supers avec mes amies à faire les boutiques . Mais la plupart du temps j'avoue que mes jours d'école se résumaient à sourire et à rigoler pour la forme .

Bref jusque là , je n'avais pas connu de groupe d'amis dans lequel je me sentais bien . Mon endroit préféré était un arbre dans un champs à quelques mètres de la maison que j'habitais avec mes parents .

Cet arbre avait un tronc énorme et à un peu plus d'un mètre de hauteur , ses branches se séparaient pour former un creux confortable dans lequel j'avais disposé une couverture . Au début douce et moelleuse , elle avait au fil des intempéries finie par devenir rêche et très sale il faut l'avouer mais j'étais trop flemmarde pour pouvoir la laver .

Le week end , je me pelotonnais dedans et je lisais . Les livres , ça c'était mon truc . Ma chambre en était pleine à craquer , les étagères étaient saturées et les derniers livres achetés s'entassaient en piles un peu partout au pied de mont lit . D'ailleurs , quand mon grand frère Maxime était parti de la maison pour faire ses études à Paris , j'en avais profité pour stocker dans sa chambre tous mes anciens et précieux livres .

Voilà comment était ma vie . Assez banale mais elle me plaisait bien . Néanmoins mes parents bien que très sympas , commencaient à m'ennuyer et je faisais ,dans ma tête, nombre de projets pour le futur . Je m'imaginais , étudiante à Lyon une ville pour laquelle j'avais eu le coup de coeur plus jeune et où vivait ma tante , un vieille fille célibataire un peu bizarre .Je me voyais journaliste , usant de mes talents en langues pour interviewer des gens partout dans le monde , ayant une vie trépidante . Et puis je redescendais sur Terre et imaginais mon désespoir si j'échouais aux nombreux concours et à la cruelle sélection à passer pour réaliser mon rêve .

Bon j'imagine que maintenant vous avez une idée un peu plus précise de ce à quoi ressemblait ma vie à l'époque .

Alors je reviens au 21 décembre de l'année où je l'ai rencontré .

Noël arrivant , nous avions été invité moi , mes parents et mon frère à venir durant 2 semaines chez ma tante , Hortense , une vieille femme un peu loufoque qui ne s'était jamais mariée , considérant qu'un homme aurait été un frein à sa liberté . Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne , elle m'avait toujours traité comme une reine . Avec elle j'avais toujours eu droit aux bonbons et autres "cochonneries" comme les appelait ma mère . Je l'adorais et c'était à chaque fois avec un grand bonheur que j'allais chez elle car elle vivait ,comme dit plus haut , à Lyon , une ville que j'adorais surtout la nuit à cause de la beauté des immeubles du centre ville et certainement aussi ( il faut bien l'admettre ) pour le nombre impressionant de magasins .

Mon frère n'était pas venu , il avait préféré rester avec ses copains ( je l'enviais beaucoup ) . C'est donc à 4 que nous allions passer les fêtes de fin d'année , moi , mes parents et ma tante Hortense.

Je n'avais pas encore fait mes achats de Noël voulant profiter du fait d'être dans une aussi grande ville pour trouver des cadeaux géniaux .

Le matin du 21 décembre , je sortis donc sans bruit de l'appartement après avoir laissé un mot pour prévenir de mon départ et quittait l'immeuble direction les boutiques avec pour intention de flaner toute la journée ne me doutant pas le moins du monde que mes plans allaient être "légèrement" contrariés .


	2. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Je crois bien que l'une des choses que je préfère dans les grandes villes, c'est le fait de pouvoir se balader à peu près n'importe où et de savoir que le métro pourra toujours vous ramener directement là d'où vous êtes partis. C'est rassurant pour moi, pauvre cloche qui n'ait absolument aucun sens de l'orientation. En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, la nature m'a très mal faite. Je ne suis pas laide mais je suis très banale et c'est pas forcément mieux. En effet c'est très difficile de séduire un éventuel petit ami quand on est brune aux yeux marrons et qu'on a un caractère aussi nul que le mien. Mon physique pourrait ne pas compter si j'étais un tant soit peu intéressante intellectuellement parlant. Mais non, je suis une élève moyenne. Rajoutez à cela mon caractère facilement irritable et ma tendance à l'hypocrisie, je suis à la limite d'être fréquentable. Bon ok, j'exagère peut-être un peu.

Tout ça pour dire que oui, j'ai un sens de l'orientation qui ne vaut pas deux clous et en plus je viens de vous prouver que j'aime jouer à la martyre mal dans sa peau.

Ma promenade dura longtemps. Je marchai au gré de mes envies et tournait au coin d'une rue dès que je voyais la vitrine d'un magasin qui me plaisait. C'était très agréable, tellement que moi qui suis d'habitude très feignante ai réussi à marcher comme ça plus de trois heures sans avoir mal aux pieds.

J'entrais dans plusieurs magasins décorés à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année et parcourais les rayons à la recherche d'un coup de cœur. J'avais déjà établis une petite liste mentale des cadeaux que je comptais offrir.

Pour ma mère, je voulais trouver quelque chose qui sois beau. Même si c'était un objet superflu tans pis. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui adorent les petits bibelots, le genre de choses qui prend la poussière sur les étagères mais qu'on ne veut pas jeter parce qu'on y est attaché sentimentalement. J'avais aussi envisagé un bijou, mais à l'évidence j'allais devoir abandonner l'idée car mon argent de poche ne suivrait pas.

Pour mon père il fallait au contraire quelque chose d'utile comme un beau couteau ou des outils de bricolage. Il détestait les choses qui ne servaient à rien, il aimait quand les choses étaient à leur place.

Mon frère était déjà beaucoup plus difficile à définir et j'arrivais à la conclusion que la seule chose que je pourrais lui offrir qui soit susceptible de lui plaire serait un objet pour s'amuser, un jeu vidéo ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

En revanche, je me posais énormément de questions sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir offrir à ma tante Hortense. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et les seules vraies conversations que j'avais eues avec elle dataient de mon enfance. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait assez longtemps que je n'étais pas retournée chez elle, la dernière fois je devais avoir 11 ans ou peut être un peu moins. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle appréciait. Quoique... les livres soigneusement rangés dans la bibliothèque qui occupait la moitié de sa chambre me faisaient penser qu'elle aussi devait être une fervente lectrice. J'optais donc pour la solution de facilité, lui acheter un livre.

Enfin... la question restait quand même car après tout, même si je lui achetais un livre il fallait qu'il traite d'un sujet qui lui plaise et je revenais donc à mon point de départ.

En tout cas, je savais déjà ce que moi j'allais recevoir. C'était inévitable et chaque année ça se passait pareil. Mes parents allaient m'offrir des livres, probablement des romans fantastiques ou des histoires un peu stupides d'adolescente mal dans leur peau. Mon frère, lui, allait m'offrir des CD ou des DVD comme tous les ans et comme tous les ans, j'étais quasiment sûre à l'avance que j'allais adorer ce qu'il avait choisis pour moi car je trouvais qu'il avait très bon goût pour ce genre de choses.

Je me demandais si Hortense m'achèterait quelque chose. Peut être pas... de toute manière, elle m'avait déjà offert de passer Noël dans la ville de mon cœur, alors pour moi elle était déjà presque canonisée.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je revins sur Terre. Il était 13H00 et mon ventre criait famine.

Je me trouvais dans une librairie où les livres étaient tellement entassés que la place manquait pour se déplacer. J'y étais entrée car le côté "bordel organisé" qui régnait ici m'avait beaucoup plu. Les piles de livres étaient très hautes, souvent penchantes, un peu comme des tours de Pise miniatures et pourtant elles tenaient parfaitement debout. Les livres semblaient avoir été posés au hasard en tas informes et pourtant chaque chose était à sa place, ils étaient classés par thème et par ordre alphabétique. Le propriétaire s'était absenté quelque part dans l'arrière boutique, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans le magasin.

Je me trouvais devant la section "Policier".

J'essayais de me représenter le caractère d'Hortense. Aimerait-elle un livre où un meurtre sanglant est résolu par un beau et mystérieux enquêteur après moult péripéties ? Non certainement pas. Mon regard se porta alors sur le rayon "Jeunesse". Les livres qui y trônaient avaient pour la plupart des couvertures colorées et attirantes, bien loin de l'absence de décoration des romans pour adultes. Je me rappelais alors de la personnalité un peu loufoque de ma tante, toujours en train de faire des gâteaux et de regarder des séries télé idiotes en criant sur le personnage principal pour qu'il « se bouge un peu les fesses ! »

Je décidai que les romans jeunesses aux histoires un peu invraisemblables étaient ceux qui auraient certainement le plus de chances de lui plaire et commençait à examiner les titres.

Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'histoires de vampires (un peu trop à mon goût).

Il y avait aussi quelques histoires d'héroic fantasy et pas mal de romances. Je farfouillais et parvint enfin à trouver quelque chose qui me semblait convenir, une histoire où une petite fille devenait hypnotiseuse. Après avoir lu quelque pages je trouvais que le roman correspondait parfaitement à ce que je cherchais et décidais de l'acheter, fière de ma trouvaille.

Je me dirigeai vers la caisse pour payer le livre quand j'entendis des bruits de pas et des voix venir de l'arrière boutique. Apparemment, un groupe de personne arrivait. J'aurais du être soulagée ( après tout je n'aurais pas à attendre le libraire pour payer mon livre si il revenait maintenant ), mais inexplicablement je ressentis une impression de malaise. Le libraire devait discuter avec des gens, ça n'était probablement pas très poli de l'interrompre. Je décidai donc de me camoufler derrière une étagère en attendant que la conversation soit terminée et reportais mon attention sur les livres en face de moi.

Les voix se firent plus fortes et soudain, une porte derrière la caisse s'ouvrit. A présent, les bruits sourds provenant du couloir étaient clairs et je pouvais nettement entendre la conversation. Malgré moi, je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait. Ma mère ne m'avait apparemment pas assez répété que la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

_- Ah pour ça Marius, on peut dire que vous nous sauvez la mise ! Beauxbâtons est peut être une école prestigieuse qui veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses élèves, mais tout de même quelle idée de donner aux parents la tâche d'acheter un livre aussi rare ! Rendez vous compte qu'on a du venir ici, à 500 km de chez nous juste pour un livre ! Tout ça pour cette matière inutile là... euh comment tu appelles ça fiston ?_

L'homme qui s'était exprimé était certainement âgé, il avait une voix grave mais qui montait dans les aigus lorsqu'il haussait le ton.

_- L'arithmancie, et non papa, ça n'a rien d'inutile ! C'est une matière comme une autre et elle permet de voir l'avenir !_

- _Je rêve ! Tu crois à ces sornettes ? Crois moi je préférerais te voir réviser les potions ou encore les sortilèges , ça te serait bien plus utile pour tes ASPIC ! A moins que tu ne veuilles finir sans diplôme en sortant de l'école ? Comment comptes-tu te trouver une femme si tu ne fais rien pour avoir un bon métier hein !? Je te l'ai déjà dit, les femmes sont attirées par l'argent, elles..._

_- PAPA ! Stop maintenant ! Je passerai mes ASPIC et tu peux être sur que j'aurai la mention la plus élevée, alors laisse moi tranquille avec tes histoires de femmes et de mariage, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai le temps !_

_- Mais oui, mais oui, on se dit toujours ça et puis un jour on se rend compte qu'on a 50 ans et qu'on est toujours célibataire ! Pas vrai Marius ? Allez dites lui un peu à ce jeune garnement !_

_- Oh moi vous savez monsieur, la vie d'un libraire est plutôt simple, je me suis marié à mes livres comme on dit. Je ne saurais pas vous donner de conseil en ce qui concerne les sentiments, je n'y connais rien._

_- Ah bah tant pis ! Au moins vous êtes très compétent dans votre domaine ! C'est le plus important ! _

_- Merci bien Monsieur Duval, alors ça vous fera... 17 Mornilles s'il vous plait._

_-Oui oui, hum... Daniel passe moi le sac._

Je restais figée. Je n'avais pas compris la moitié de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. J'avais à peine jeté un coup d'œil, trop curieuse pour me retenir. Un vieil homme se tenait derrière la caisse, il semblait avoir au moins 70 ans et son dos était très vouté. Il portait des vêtements d'un autre âge sous une veste visiblement aussi vieille que l'homme lui même.

Deux hommes se tenaient en face de lui, ils me tournaient le dos. Un homme plutôt vieux, à la carrure assez imposante et que j'identifiai comme étant celui à la voix la plus grave.

Et un jeune homme qui, d'après ce que j'avais compris de la discussion, devait être son fils. Pour un garçon il avait les cheveux étonnamment longs.

J'étais assez perturbée. J'étais entrée dans cette boutique en furetant au hasard et voilà que je tombais sur trois personnes visiblement folles et convaincues de leur délire en plus... J'étais partagée entre l'envie de m'enfuir en courant et celle de leur demander ce qu'était les « aspiques » et les « mornilles ». Mais trouillarde comme j'étais, je n'osais même plus bouger un petit doigt de peur qu'on me remarque. Avec mille précautions, je jetais un coup d'œil entre les rayonnages de la librairie. Le père et le fils s'étaient déplacés et se tenait désormais en face d'une cheminée tout au fond de la boutique. Le vieux libraire tenait un pot dans lequel le père prit quelque chose qui me sembla être du sable. Ensuite, il s'avança dans la cheminée.

Puis, sous mes yeux horrifiés, il prononça les mots "Maison des Duval", il jeta le sable qu'il tenait dans la main et aussitôt d'immenses flammes vertes surgirent de nulle part et le happèrent en quelques secondes. J'eu beau écarquillé les yeux, il avait complètement disparu.

J'étais paniquée et j'eu soudain du mal à respirer. Il était mort ! Il avait brulé ! Impossible ! Les mots me manquaient, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Alors, incapable de me retenir, je hurlais comme une gamine de 4 ans.

Aussitôt, le vieux libraire et le jeune garçon se tournèrent dans ma direction, le regard visiblement très surpris.

Je m'accroupis en moins d'une seconde entrainant malheureusement deux livres dans ma descente. Ils touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna à mes oreilles comme un glas.

Si les deux fous à côté de moi dans la boutique avaient encore eu un doute sur ma présence, maintenant ils n'en avaient plus, ça c'était sûr.

J'entendis les pas du libraire se rapprocher et en tournant la tête, je vis son visage apparaître de derrière un rayonnage. Il me jeta un regard étrange que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

_Ah ces satanés moldus ! Toujours à fourrer leur nez partout ! _

Le fils à papa que j'avais aperçu auparavant rejoignit le vieillard et adopta une attitude moqueuse.

Mais malgré le fait qu'ils étaient apparemment très contrariés/amusés par ma vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le garçon était plutôt mignon, la faute à ces fichus hormones sans doute.

Puis sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, le libraire sortit un bout de bois biscornu de l'une de ses poches et la pointa sur moi en prononçant fermement le mot « Oubliettes » .

Je me demandais vaguement ce que ce mot étrange venait faire au milieu d'une situation tout aussi étrange mais je n'eus pas le temps de creuser plus la question avant de m'écrouler comme une masse contre une pile de livres.

_**Bon… n'ayant pas eu le courage de solliciter un beta-reader (j'aurais certainement pas été à Gryffondor moi), j'ai essayé de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec la ponctuation.**_

_**J'espère aussi que mes phrases sont compréhensibles et que je ne me suis pas trop laissée emportée.**_

_**Les dialogues ne sont pas mon point fort, peut être que ça se voit ^^'.**_

_**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **_


End file.
